Day and night
by Akurei.Tenshi23
Summary: You live and breath still. Not even a nobody yet. But you live with ORGANIZATION 13. Everything started with a simple poker night and ended up going into something different. Not you have to pick between 2 guys. Who will it bee? Axel? Or Demyx?
1. Chapter 1

Strip Poker night

Strip Poker night

"HA! ROYAL FLUSH!" Axel announced as he showed off his cards.

"DAMNIT!" You yelled throwing down your cards. You took off your shirt and handed it to him. Same with Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, and Roxas.

"Stupid poker night." Roxas muttered as you pulled on his jacket that you had won. You laughed slightly. Roxas was almost fully undressed, only his underwear was left.

"Don't worry Roxie, you might win soon." You teased.

"Speak for yourself, Name. This is the first time you lost." Larxene growled.

"You know," You started playfully. You leaned forward towards her and started to pull off her shirt. "Me and you can stop playing and have our own little fun. You could probably win something big with me."

"NO WAY NAME!" Larxene yelled.

"Oh relax, like I'd go that way with you." You joked leaning back in your place. "Next I put up my pants!"

You all played another four rounds until everyone but you, Axel, and Demyx were playing. You had finally gotten back your lost, shirt, pants, jacket, and lost Roxas clothes.

"I'm cold!" Demyx complained.

"I thought nobodies couldn't feel the cold." You said.

"Wrong-oh my little princess! We can't feel emotions." Axel corrected. "Like love, anger, sorrow, or ever happ-"

"Yea, yea! I know!" You interrupted. You weren't a nobody like everyone else here. You were the one who was yet to have a nobody. It kinda hurt you inside knowing that you couldn't be close to anyone or know how they feel.

"Hey you don't have to get all pissy!" Axel roared.

"Demie, Axel is yelling at me! Make him stop!" You wined like a little kid. You leaned on Demyx and pretended to cry.

"Oh come on Axel! Did you have to make her cry?" Demyx demanded. Axel seemed token back by your tears.

"H-hey Name…I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'll buy you ice cream in Twilight Town." Axel said. He leaned towards you and patted your shoulder in comfort.

"OKAY!" You announced as you stopped your fake crying. You jumped up, gathered your clothes, swiped Axel's and Demyx's jackets, and ran for dear life.

"I'll hold you to that!" You yelled. You were only in your bra and underwear but decided to pull a prank that would probably get you killed. Stopping at your room, you threw in all the clothes you had into your room, closed the door, and snuck down to Xemnas's room.

You opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Surly enough Xemnas was in his bed asleep. Giggling to yourself quietly you snuck inside. You climbed into his bed and under the blankets. After a bit Xemnas turned over and hugged you.

"Hmmm…Such a nice pillow…." He muttered. You couldn't help but smiled to yourself.

"Wait…when did my pillow have lumps?" Xemnas asked. He opened he's eyes and stared at you.

"Morning sleepy head!" You giggled.

"NAME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Xemnas demanded.

"If I said trying to seduce you would you kick me out?"

"Hmmm….No."

"Well then I am!"

"Really?"

"Maybe…"

"Really now?"

"Nope!"

"Then Name…"

"Yes?"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Xemnas roared.

"Aw…okay." You wined. You got up from his bed and walked out into the hall way. Demyx stood there with another one of his jackets in his hands. He held it out for you and you took it and put it on.

"You're going to end up getting yourself killed one day." Demyx sighed as you zipped up the jacket.

"Yea, I know. But it's too funny to resist." You laughed. "Thanks for your jacket."

"No problem. I'll walk you to your room."

"Thanks." The two of you guys begin to walk to your room. It wasn't that far, but still.

"Name…"

"Yes?"

"If I wasn't a nobody would you…"

"Would I what?"

"Fall in love with me?"

"Aw, Demyx. It doesn't matter if you weren't a nobody. I'd still like you for you."

"But not love me right?"

"Demie…I just got here a month ago. I love you guys all the same."

"But who more?"

"You, Axel, and Roxas."

"Why us?"

"Roxas because there's just something about him. Axel because he's a flame lover like myself. And well you…Because you're the opposite."

"I see…"

"Come on Demyx. Don't be sad."

"I can't remember?"

"Don't give me attitude!"

"Sorry name." Demyx apologized.

"It's fine…" You sighed. The two of you finally reached your bed room door.

"Thanks for walking me." You thanked.

"No problem." Demyx smiled. You opened your door, started to walk inside, but stopped, and turned around. You kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered,

"I do like you the best." Then disappeared inside your bed room as a blushing Demyx stood still outside your door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You took off Demyx's jacket and changed into some normal clothes. A simple black tank top that had the Roman numeral 13, jeans, converse, and Demyx's jacket that you had stolen. There was a knock at the door and you answered it.

"Hey, ready for ice cream?" Axel asked.

"Yea, even if it is this early in the morning." You said. You stepped outside of your room and smiled at Axel. He smiled back and opened a portal. You stepped inside and walked into Twilight Town.

"Wow, it's still pretty as ever." You said as you looked around.

"Yea," Axel agreed as he stepped behind you.

"You know," He started, "you look really pretty. And not just now. A lot lately." He wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled your neck.

"Axel…" You muttered.

"What?"

"Not here,"

"Why not?"

"We're in public, that's why."

"So? I'll stop the time and we can have this moment together."

"Axel…"

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Nobodies don't have feelings."

"But if you did!"

"Yes, I would."

"I see…"

"What's wrong?"

"If you even did have feelings for me Axel, I can't return them."

"Why not?"

"I care about someone else."

"I see…" Axel muttered. He let go of you and sighed, "Lets just get some ice cream. Maybe you'll change your mind." You nodded and followed him in silence. You felt bad about having to hurt him like that. You did care about him but right now you were pretty sure that you had feelings for Demyx. After all you had admitted it to him. Axel bought you your ice cream and you two sat at a table eating it in silenced.

"Axel?" you asked finally breaking the silence

"Yes Name?" He asked.

"Maybe…if it doesn't work out I could give you a try. That is if you want." You said.

"Really?!"

"Yea,"

"That'd be amazing Name! Thank you!"

"It's no problem."

"So who is he?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Aw come on! Why not?"

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"Why would I?"

"It's…Demyx…"You whispered.

"WHAT?! Why him?!" Axel demanded.

"It's how things happen. Humans fall for people at random. You guys wouldn't know how it feels." You tried to explain.

"Because we're nobodies?! Because we have no feelings?! Is that why?!" Axel demanded.

"Axel…Please don't yell." You whimpered.

"You know what Name? You can get home yourself!" Axel growled. He stood up and glared at you. A portal opened up, he stepped through it, and then it disappeared. You were left dumfounded. What did you say to make him so mad? Was it Demyx? Then it finally clicked in your head. You had no way to get home.

"Fuck," You muttered. You stood up and started to walk away from the table. Not wanting to even think about it. After about three hours of walking around lost it started to rain.

"Great," You muttered. Everyone was running home or for shelter. You? You had nowhere to go since Axel had left you alone. You pulled on the hood to Demyx's jacket and continued to walk. You felt anger rise up and you punched a wall. You dented it and gritted your teeth together.

Unable to hold in your raging anger any longer, you screamed. A long and ear splitting scream. Your hood fell off and it felt like something was ripping out of you. It seemed painful. Like getting rapped three times in a row and you keep struggling even though you know that your not going to get anywhere. Your heart seemed to stop beating for a few beats as you took in another breath and screamed again. More of that ripping feeling. You finally stopped and breathed deeply.

"You scream so loud," A voice said. You turned to face…Yourself.

"Who are you and why do you wear my face?" You demanded.

"Because I am you." The other you replied.

"You mean…"

"Yes Name, I am your nobody."

"When did this happen?!"

"When you were screaming."

"So that's how it feels."

"Yea,"

"Well I can't call you my name."

"That'd be pointless."

"I'll call you X."

"Why X?"

"I'm not sure. All the Organization people have an x in their names. So I thought you should."

"I see."

"Yea, now the only problem is getting home."

"I can try."

"REALLY?!"

"Yea,"

"Alright!" X held your hand and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the main hallway of the hideout. You knew because you could feel what she was doing. Suddenly a portal opened up and the two of you walked into it. Popping out before a very shocked Saïx.

"Hello Name. Hello other Name." Saïx said.

"Hello," You and X replied together. The two of you started to walk down the hall and into your room when you heard Axel yelling your name. You turned to face him.

"Name, I'm sorry I left you." Axel apologized. You just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Please don't be mad!" Axel pleaded. He couldn't see X until she looked at him.

"She's pretty pissed that you left her. And for three hours." She stated blankly.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Axel yelled in shock.

"This is X. MY nobody." You explained. "X, this is Axel."

"I figured that much." X sighed.

"When did you get a nobody?" Axel asked.

"When you…" X started.

"Left me." You finished. "Now if you excuse us, I have to give X some clothes." You and X walked into your room and slammed the door in Axel's face. You pulled out a blue shirt, jeans, and socks, then tossed them to X. She caught them easily and started to change.

"So do you have my memories?" You asked.

"Yes, even the one were your-"

"Don't," you warned cutting her off.

"Alright." X replied.

"Wanna pull a prank on Xemnas?" You asked. X grinned widely and nodded. The two of you snuck out of your room and down to the end of the hall were Xemnas' room was. You peaked in to see that he was taking a nap.

"Okay, so here's the plan. I'll go in and lay on the side by the wall and you lie on the other side. He'll turn over to you and hug you. Say something, open his eyes, and demand what the hell, you well like before, you get up and leave, and then he turns to me. Then freak out." You explained. X nodded and the two of you put your plan into action.

Soon enough, after the two of you laid down Xemnas turned over and hugged X.

"Name, why are you here?" He demanded.

"To seduce you." X replied.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Prove it."

What X did next shocked you. She wrapped her arms around Xemnas and kissed him full out on the lips. They were full out making out. You jumped out of the bed and yelped,

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Xemnas stopped and looked at you.

"Shut up Name, I'm making out with you." He said flatly. Then he looked at you, then back to X.

"WHAT THE HELL?! He demanded.

"This is X." You explained.

"He's a good kisser." X said to you.

"I wouldn't know." You said. "I'll leave the two of you alone if you want."

"I think that will be…excellent…" Xemnas grinned.

"I like him. Why don't you?" X asked. You said nothing just left. You walked out of the hall and you heard a small groan. Oh Gawd. They're going at it. You thought.

"NAME!" A voice called. You turned to face Demyx running towards you.

"Hey Demie!" you called waving to him. He finally caught up to you and smiled.

"I'm so glad your back! When Axel came back with out you I started to panic. How could he leave you alone!" He exclaimed.

"Yea I know."

"I started to yell at him when I realized he didn't bring you back."

Aw thanks,"

"We ended up getting into a fight."

"That sucks."

"Yea, he ended up going to his room to sulk."

"Good!"

"So you finally got a nobody."

"Yea, her name is X."

"I see."

"Yea…"

"Hey Name…"

"What?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you liked me the best."

You blushed slightly and nodded. Demyx smiled widely, leaned forward, and brushed your hair from your face. This made you blush more.

"Name…" Demyx asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you be mad if I said I haven't decided yet?"

"Decided what?"

"If I'm going to have feelings for you."

"N-n-no Demyx. O-of course not." You muttered in a hurt tone.

"You're not happy are you?" Demyx asked.

"What makes you say that?" You asked. You wanted to scream at him. Demand then what the hell was up with yesterday then. But you didn't.

"Hey, I'm sleepy so I'm going to go to my room and sleep." You lied.

"Alright. I'll walk you." Demyx said. You just smiled weakly and headed to your room. The two of you guys got to your door in no time. You wanted to sleep. Or plan suicide at the most.

"Night Name-Chan." Demyx smiled.

"Night," You muttered. You walked into your room and shut the door slowly. You stayed there until you heard Demyx's foot steps leave. Great, you thought. You changed into pjs, crawled into your bed, and sat in the corner. After what seemed like hours, it had only really been three minutes, X walked in.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hi." You muttered.

"There was a boy outside the room."

"Really? Who was it?"

"He said his name was Demyx."

"Oh,"

"He's cute. Cuter then Xemnas. I like him."

"So do I."

"Does he have feelings for you?"

"He's not sure."

"Then I can still get in the game."

What do you mean?"

"Look Name, I think it's better if Demyx was with me." X said. She turned to you and glared slightly.

"After all, you're nothing like him. You're just a pathetic Human that will die anyways. He deserves better. Someone like me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean?!" You demanded. You jumped off the bed and ran straight at X. Pissed off that your nobody had just called you pathetic and that you should die pissed you the hell off. You slammed X into the nearest wall with all your might, grabbed the closet sharp object, and held it at her thought

"Demyx. Deserves. Better. Someone. Like. Me." X repeated emphasizing ever single word like she was drunk.

"Is that what you want?!" You demanded. "Demyx to be all yours and for me to die?!"

"Yes, I want your name. I can't have it if you're breathing, plus you're becoming a problem." X stated flatly.

"Bitch," You growled. You pressed the object closer to her thought drawing blood.

"Name?" A voice asked entering your room. You backed up and turned to Demyx.

"Oh Demyx! Thank you for saving me! Name-Chan looked like she was going to kill me!" X cried. She flung herself at Demyx and pretended to sob. You knew that act; you pulled it on Axel and Xigbar all the time.

"What?! Name?! How could you! X is your nobody!" Demyx exclaimed taking X's side.

"I! She's lying! She told me to go die!" You tried to explain yourself.

"Save it Name, I can't believe that you'd do that." Demyx sighed, disappointment covering his voice. You looked at your feet, sadness and anger over whelmed you.

"Fine then." You started. You looked up and you were glaring very darkly.

"I'm leaving, don't expect me to come back!" You grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. Down the steps of Castle Oblivion, into the court yard, and then to the outside of the gate. _What am I doing? _You thought._ There's nothing out there. I know! I'll ask Larxene to send me to Twilight Town._ You turned and spend back up to the castle to find Larxene. Luckily you found her walking down the halls.

"LARXENE!" You yelled as you ran up to her.

"What is it Name?" She asked.

"Can you send me to Twilight Town?" You asked.

"What? Why?" Larxene demanded.

"I'm sick of being here. I…I want to go back to my old life, before I came you you guys."

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Your not the kind of girl who randomly wants to go back to her old life. What happened?"

"X…She told me to go die because I'm a problem."

"She said what?"

"That I need to go die…"

"To who?!"

"Demyx…"

"That whore!"

"Yeah…Can you just send me now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Your not gonna say good bye?"

"No one is going to notice other then you. X is liked by Man-sex. Demyx believes that I tried to kill X. There's nothing here for me."

"What about Axel?"

"To be honest. I think of him like a brother. That's all."

"Alright Name, if you're sure." Larxene sighed. She opened a portal and you started to walk though it, but you stopped and turned to her.

"Thank Larxene. Your pretty damn awesome." You thanked then you went all the way through. You show up at a small apartment building and headed inside.

"Your finally back," You hear the owner exclaim.

"Yeah…" Is all you say. You went up the stairs, into the hallway, and into the closest apartment. You sighed sadly, walked to the window, and stared out. _I wonder how long until they notice._ You thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Day and Night 4

Day and Night 4

It had been four months since you had seen any of the organization members. Well since they had seen the real you. You saw them all the time around Twilight Town, you even saw X hanging over either Xemnas, Axel, or Demyx. Larxene had seen you; you even talked to her a bit. After all you owed it to her for sending you here.

"So how've you been?" Larxene asked. Today you and her meet up at a small café to talk.

"Better, now that I don't have to deal with school." You laughed.

"That's good."

"Yeah…How…how are the others?"

"Demyx is still worried about you, Axel spend every free moment either looking for you in the castle or in other worlds. X is…well a bitch to everyone other then Xemnas, Axel, and Demyx. Demyx is also claiming that him and X are together but X goes around flirting with every cute guy."

"That bitch!"

"Maybe you should…"

"Come back?"

"Yeah, put X in her place."

"What place? She's a nobody like you guys. I'm human."

"But she's _your_ nobody. Don't you see that?"

"Even though she wears my face she's nothing like me."

"Name…come back please. You don't even have to stay that long."

"Three hours okay?" You said after a moment of thinking.

"Yes!" Larxene exclaimed. She jumped up, created a portal, grabbed your wrist, and dragged you through. As soon as you entered the other side you saw Demyx instantly.

"X THERE YOU ARE!" He exclaimed when he saw you. He ran up and pulled you into a hug.

"Um Demyx? That's" Larxene started but stopped as soon as you looked at her.

"Screw X I thought you'd recognize me better." You retorted.

"Name?" Demyx asked confused. He held you at arm's length and looked you over.

"Hey lover boy." You smirked.

"Where have you been?!"

"Around."

"Like?"

"A town."

"What town."

"T town"

"Twilight Town?"

"Yeah."

"No you weren't."

"I was. I just didn't make myself known to any of you."

"Why not? I was worried!"

"Apparently not if you spent most of your time in Twilight Town with X."

"Come on Name! She was worried to."

"Then why the hell did you two stop looking? Why the hell are you two together now?! Why the hell isn't X here to greet me? Why the hell did X tell me to die?" You demanded.

"Name…I had-" Demyx started.

"Of course you didn't! You instantly took her side because she was crying!" You cut him off. You pulled yourself out of his grasp and glared at the floor.

"I'm only here for three hours I want to see the others. So bye Demie." You sighed. You took off with Larxene leaving a sad and confused Demyx behind.

"Harsh much?" Larxene asked.

"So? I'm still pissed off at the fact he took X's side over mine." You stated.

"NAME!" Yelled a voice. Suddenly your face was in the ground and you heard, "Sorry, sorry Name! I didn't mean to!" You stood up and faced X.

"Fuck off bitch." You growled.

"What's your problem?" X demanded.

"I could make a list but mainly you."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know."

"Then you shouldn't be mad."

"How about you told me to go die?!"

"Oh come on! It was a joke I was kidding!"

"Yeah fucking right! Leave me the hell alone!" You retorted. X took a step towards you and leaned so her lips were against your ear.

"What mad that he picked me instead of you? Ha your just as pathetic as ever Name." She whispered. That was it. You were overly pissed off at her. You were so pissed off that this level of being ticked off was new to you. Your hand curled into a fist and you punched X in the gut. She fell to the floor.

"Screw you X. You think that your all high and mighty just because I left and that gave you more then enough time to screw around and take my place? Well then your stupider then myself. You must have not picked up on my smarts." You growled.

"And you missed out on the power I've gotten since then." X growled back. A red energy ball showed up in X's hands and slowly got bigger. Finally when it was almost as big as your head she threw it at you. You closed your eyes and waited for impact but it never came. You looked to see Axel standing before you.

"AXEL!" You and X exclaimed. He laughed a bit and fell forward. You bent down next to him and pulled his head into your lap.

"No, Axel not you. Why'd you go and do something like that?" You demanded.

"Because I love…you." He whispered.

"Axel…I'm sorry…" You whispered.

"I know. You still like him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Don't die!"

"…"

"That's an order!"

"Well then since it's an order I guess I can't." Axel smiled.

"It's all your fault!" X exclaimed. She slapped you hard. Your cheek stung for a moment.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" You yelled. Suddenly an energy ball appeared in your hands and you threw it at her. Before she could do a thing it hit her in the face. You heard Axel's breaths getting shorter and freaked out.

"Axel! NO!" You exclaimed.

"I don't think…I can fulfill your order Name…I'm to weak…" Axel muttered.

"Axel!" You cried. Tears burning your eyes as you looked at him. "No!"

"Can I ask you something before I-" Axel started.

"Anything!" You decided.

"Make her regret fucking with you." Axel asked pointing to X.

"I will." You promised. Axel smirked and closed his eyes. His breathing finally stopped. You sat there for a moment with Axel's head on your lap. Then he started vanishing.

"What? NO! AXEL!" You cried.

"Shut up you baby." X growled. She glared at you darkly, her face half burned. You stood up and faced X. Anger growing inside you.

"This is all your fault." You growled. "You did this to him."

"It's not like you cared about him." X retorted. By this time Larxene was slipping away to go get help.

"All I did was bring you here and all you did was throw it in my face! How could you?!" You demanded.

"Because," X started as she stood up. "You had everything! You even had parents that you killed! You had two guys after you! You had a boyfriend to! You were popular in school, got good grades, you were perfect! You had everything and you chose to throw it all away and come live here with a bunch of nobodies! You left everyone hanging while you went and spent time with people who were nothing like you!" She yelled. You knew what she meant. You had accidentally burned down the house while your parents were inside, you were the only one who lived, and everything was perfect. And you hated it. Nothing was good enough for you. So when you were asked to come stay with Organization 13 you took the chance immanently

"You don't get it. Everything was dull, I had no purpose in life." You said.

"YES YOU DID!" X yelled. "YOU HAD EVERYTHING BUT PARENTS!"

"Shut up…" you started covering your ears. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!" Another energy ball formed in your hands and you threw it at X. This time Demyx stood before X.

"NO!" You screamed as it hit him.

"ARG!" Demyx yelled as he hit the floor.

"Look what you did!" X yelled.

"I-I-I didn't mean to1" You yelled. You tried to go to him but X stopped you.

"Stay away you freak! He's hurt because of you!" X yelled. You stopped for a second then went over to Demyx.

"I'm so sorry Demyx!" You exclaimed

"Hey, no problem." Demyx winced.

"Yes it is a problem!"

"Name, it's okay."

"No it's not!"

"I did what I had to."

"You didn't have to!"

"But…I needed to. X…She's nothing like you."

"Demie?"

"She may have your face, you looks, your voice, but she's nothing like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Name…I…I love you…"

"DEMYX!" You yelled as he closed his eyes. "Not you too!" Tears fell from you eyes and onto his.

"No…Don't leave me." You cried. You leaned forward and kissed Demyx, something needed to be done after all. You felt Demyx kiss you back.

"Stop it!" X exclaimed. You ignored her, not caring what she said.

"Stop it! He's mine!" X cried. Demyx broke away from you and looked at X.

"We're over if you can't tell by now." He smirked. You looked to see that his wound was no more.

"It's healed!" you exclaimed.

"Yea…" Demyx smiled. "Stay with me?"

"Of course." You smiled then you kissed him again.

"IT'S NO FAIR!" X yelled. You looked at her and smirked.

"Life isn't fair X, get over it." You smirked. You stood up and helped Demyx up then you two walked off hand in hand. X screamed just as Xemnas came up behind her.

"What is going on?" He demanded .

"She took him!" X exclaimed pointing to you.

"Hey Man Sex!" You wave. As you and Demyx disappeared.

You and Demyx live together until you died at age 83. He killed himself the only way he knew how. He had Sora beat him with the key blade. X ended up getting together with Xemnas they ruled the Organization until Larxene and them took over and died. Need less to say you did end up having a daughter named Rose. How it happened no one never knows. But she does have a nobody she named Vixin. So yes. Everything was perfect in the end. Yay!


End file.
